Cartoon Planet
Cartoon Planet was a spin off of Space Ghost Coast To Coast. It starred Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak. It first aired on TBS in 1995, but then moved to the Cartoon Network and aired from 1996 to 1999. Cartoon Planet was an animated variety show that was directed more towards a younger audience than Coast to Coast was, but it still contained adult humor. Some regular segments that were on the show included Mail Bag Day, Brak's School Daze, Zorak's Horror Scopes, Poet's Corner, and The Cartoon Planet Story Book, as well as many strange songs such as Baloney Sandwich, I Love Beans, What Day Is It?, and Metalhead. Show Production Clips of numerous cartoons from Ted Turner's library randomly pop up for a few seconds during the skits and songs. These included Space Ghost and Dino Boy, Tom and Jerry, Popeye, 2 Stupid Dogs, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, and other classic Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Originally, the show ran for an hour long that allowed itself to show entire Turner cartoons instead of just clips. Eventually, it was repackaged into 22 half-hour "episodes" which retained clips from cartoons that were used in the various skits, but omitted the entire cartoons that were formerly shown. Characters Space Ghost - The main host of the show, as he was in Space Ghost Coast to Coast. Zorak - One of the co hosts of the show. He is in a bad or evil mood. Sometimes, he is shown trying to escape Brak - A very goofy co host. He is as a dumb as a little child, but very very funny. Episodes Planet of Doom Monkey Trouble Love That Brak! My Space Ghost the Car The Mantis From Atlantis The Dangerous Danger The Night the Lights Went Out on Cartoon Planet It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad The Big Mouths Tom Foolery Goin' Ape Forbidden Socks The Empire Strikes Brak Momma! Space Ghost Dearest A life in the Day Where's the Beach Deadly Blasts of Hot Air Toot! Toot! Attack of the Cute Little Puppies Those Miserables Ratingspalooza About the regular segments There were many segments and sketches that made up Cartoon Planet. These include (but certainly aren't limited to) Mail Bag Day - Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak read and answer letters from other viewers, usually kids. Their answers are usually absurd and ridiculous. Brak's School Daze - Brak tells about his odd days at schools, which usually end badly. Zorak's Horror Scopes - Zorak has made out his own horoscope for each zodiac sign. Each segment is him reading one. Poet's Corner - Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak read poems written either by themselves or by others. When they are read, different pictures pop up that looks like they have been drawn by little kids. They are usually black figures on a white background. The Cartoon Planet Storybook - Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak read different stories, whether they be odd or normal stories. Zorak's Helpful Hints - Kids call in looking for help from Zorak on every day problems, like not wanting to eat vegetables, not liking homework, school bullies, etc. Zorak would usually answer them with bad solutions. Broadcast history The show's original run was from 1995 to 1999, premiering on TBS in 1995 and then moving to Cartoon Network in 1996. The show then disappeared from the Cartoon Network from 2000–2004 due to temporarily losing the rights of all the music videos to Rhino Records, who produced the soundtracks. Some of the skits, however, would often be played during Space Ghost Coast to Coast in 2000 and 2001 as time filler. When they got the rights back, they started playing reruns of the show on the Adult Swim block from September 24 to October 28, 2005 at 5:30 am eastern time, and then again from July 8 to October 29, 2006 on Sunday mornings at 5:30 am eastern time. Soundtrack There were two soundtracks released for this show. Musical Bar-B-Que and Surf & Turf. Trivia * Although Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak were the usually main and only characters, Moltar made a cameo appearance in one of the skits. * There are currently no plans for a DVD release of the series, presumably due to licensing issues, so it has faded from existence rather quickly. External Links *Episode Guide at Brak's Scrapbook Category:Cartoon Planet Category:Television Series